Can it, Farmboy
by Trailrider4life
Summary: Just a harmless fic of Luke, Mara, Han, and Leia! Enjoy!


Luke Skywalker mashed his light-saber's activation switch, and the blue blade came to life with a _snap-hiss._ He relaxed his fingers, cleared his mind, and then tightened his grip on his weapon.

_Ben? Are you here?_

Luke was alone on a "deserted" planet, that turned out to be an Imperial Base. Leia and Han had dropped him, thinking he could scope the surroundings in peace.

Yeah, not so much.

Ten steps onto the rocky, blue-green, ashy surface, and Imperials flooded him.

_Ben, are you here?_

_Yes, my former Padawan. Focus now. This is childs' play._

Luke nodded, ad suddenly wished he could comm. Han.

"Stang!" he cursed, wishing he had of watched where he left the kriffing thing. He set it down to look at a small cave, and then when he stood up, crushed it.

After a few minutes of making himself focus, he was ready. He let the Force flow through his mind, and flicked his wrist, deflecting blaster bolts back at the source.

"That's it. Push through..." Luke talked to himself as he pushed through the lines of Stormtroopers. He had mowed most of them down, and more started flowing in. If he could just it the control panel for the barrack...

"Got it!"

Luke deflected a bullet into it, and the doors slammed down. He let his body be the Force's slave, letting it control his every move. He whipped through the rest of them easily, but here's the hard part...

How would he call Leia?

Relying on the Force for calm, he scoped the area. Thinking hard, the Force showed him something...

A computer and Comm. booth.

_Inside_ the barracks he blasted shut.

"Kriff this Solling planet. What's the Milking name of it, anyway?"

He walked to the Barrack, and thought of his Fiance, Mara Jade.

"A Force connection! That's it!"

Taking a deep breath, and lying his pack on the ground, he started basically talking to himself.

_Mara, I need you here!_

_Skywalker?_

_Mara, I'm trapped on an Imperial planet alone. I have no Comm. or way of transportation._

_Who dropped-_ Luke was getting frustrated with all the questions.

_Just come help me._

Mara said she would be there, when she forgot one important question.

_Planet and coordinates?_

_I don't Kriffing know! Use the Force to find me!_

_Can it, Farmboy._

Luke sighed, and waited. He found a place to sit, and tried to Meditate. No, not here. Too many Imperials around.

He got up, then looked around. All of a sudden, a small two man fighter came from the planet's atmosphere. The ship landed basically in front of Luke, and he looked at the pilot.

It was Mara.

She popped the hull on her fighter, and came bouncing out, her red-gold hair flowing.

"In a stitch, Sandboy?"

"Mara-" Luke began, and she wouldn't let him finish.

"Who left you here alone?"

Luke looked at her.

"Han and Leia dropped me off. They are orbiting the planet, but I smashed my Comm..."

Mara looked at him.

"Why in the Seven Hells of Corellia did they leave you _ALONE?_"

Luke shrugged, and picked up his pack. "Can't we just leave before those troopers shoot down the door?"

Mara nodded, and got into the pilot's seat.

''Come on, Skywalker."

Luke nodded once, and jumped into the seat behind Mara. She easily lifted them from the tinted ground, and swung the fighter into space.

"Is that Han and Leia?" she asked, pointing to a freighter.

"Yeah, that's the _Falcon_." Luke looked at Mara. "What are you-"

"Can it, Farmboy. I got some business to attend."

"Mara don't-"

Mara tuned into the freighter's frequency, and decided to give Leia a scare.

"Leia, it's Jade. Did you leave Luke down there alone?"

Leia seemed shocked, but answered. "Yes..."

"Well, he's toast."

"What?!"

"That's right," Mara said coolly. "You basically killed him."

"Mara? Are you serious?" Leia sniffed, and Han was asking questions in the back-round, accompanied by howls and loud whines from Chewbacca.

"Did you land and find him?" Leia asked yet another question.

"I found him, alright. Burned to a crisp," Mara said, letting false hate slip into her voice.

Luke heard Leia gasp, and finally couldn't stand it.

"Leia, Han, I'm okay. I-" Mara cut him off.

"Scared you, didn't I?" she asked Leia and Han.

Leia let out her breath, and Chewie growled and whined.

"Mara," Leia said," Why would you do that?"

"Tell that red-head I'm going to-" Han was yelling in the back-round, and as coolly as before, Mara interrupted.

"Why would you leave Luke on a planet alone? What if a Krayt Dragon or something was down there?"

"There were no life-forms coming up," Leia countered

"Organa, there were life-forms down there. More than there are in a Solling Kessel Mine!" Mara was obviously getting defensive over her husband-to-be.

"There probably ain't too many many people in a Kessel Mine, sweet-heart," Han cut in. "In fact, Her Worship and I were monitoring him."

"Then why did his Comm get destroyed, he get attacked, and made a Force connection to _me_? Tell me that, Solo?"

Luke decided that this quarreling was pointless.

"Let's go back to Yavin, and forget this ordeal. I'm alright, and that's what matters."

After everyone had gone into hyperspace, Luke tried to confront Mara.

"Why did you do that to Han and Leia? They were watching my every move."

"Can it, Farmboy."


End file.
